


Words That Were Never Sent

by ThePunkScientist



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: But also kinda sad., Chloe is kinda happy?, F/F, My First Fanfic, POV First Person, Post-Before The Storm, Pre-Life Is Strange, Unsent letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePunkScientist/pseuds/ThePunkScientist
Summary: Chloe wrote so many letters to Max. So many that were sent and never answered, even more that she kept just to herself, secretly hoping that maybe, one day, she might get to share them with her best friend again.





	1. Letter 1: Made Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is just gonna be a series of one-shot letters from Chloe to Max, at differing points in time between Before The Storm and Life Is Strange. Might throw one or two in there from before Before The Storm, or during/after Life Is Strange, but I'll mark those chapters as such. This is my first fic ever, so I hope at least some of you enjoy it! First letter is kinda short, I know, but I hope to get better, and write more stories in time!
> 
> Thanks for checking it out!

_Max_  
  
_It’s been a while since I wrote you one of these huh? Not like you’ll mind, you’re never gonna read any of them… It’s Chloe, by the way. You know, ‘best friend extraordinaire’? Captain Bluebeard, most vile scourge of the seven seas? Just had to remind you since it’s been…I dunno, three months since my last letter, and still, over a year since your last text…._  
  
_Sorry._  
  
_I don’t mean to be bitter. I actually haven’t written in a month cause things have…kinda been good? I know right, what a fucking shocker.  But I mean it, they really have! And it’s all thanks to that girl I was telling you about. You remember right? Of course you do, who could forget Rachel fucking Amber?!_  
  
_Sure, after everything that happened during those first couple days I knew her, I thought for sure she’d never want to even speak to me again. I mean, you read the shit that happened right? Emotional breakdowns, spontaneous acting, a fucking stabbing  of Miss Amber herself, and a family secret that had been kept from her for her whole life?! And right in the middle of it all was me…just….thrown in there thanks to her deciding to give me of all people the time of day._  
  
_But…it actually has been really awesome. We hang out pretty much every day (though that might be cause she can’t stand to be at home, then again, neither can I. Thanks step-douche, ugh), and even if we’re doing nothing at all, just sitting in that run down shack in the junkyard, or hanging out at the beach, just admiring the view…..I feel happy. Is that weird? For me to feel happy again? At peace? As if the shit with Dad, and you, and all the other bullshit never happened. It’s like….She constantly works to keep my focus on her. Like she knows just when to take my attention, and make sure it doesn’t slip down the rabbit-hole of punk world hating again._  
  
_Take today for instance. We were hanging up at the lighthouse (who could’ve guessed we’d go there?), and while we were just chilling, she got a call from ‘James’, you know, her Dad? Though she doesn’t really call him that anymore. Anyway, while she went off to go deal with that, I…I went over to our map._  
  
_You remember right? The one we made in case either of us got lost? We could always find our way back to our kick-ass base…The tree stump is still there too, mostly.  I don’t know how long I was standing there, just staring at it and thinking about you, but next thing I know, Rachel is tugging me down towards the trail, talking about some hella sweet party that she was going to take me to. And suddenly, I wasn’t sad anymore. I wasn’t missing you anymore._  
  
_I think….. ~~I think I can let you go now.~~_  
  
_Anyway, that’s where I’ve been. Hanging out with my best friend. Partying, chilling, spending as much time away from Joyce and Sgt. Slaughter as I can. I hope that…wherever you are in Seattle, that you’re happy too. Or at least, as happy as I am._

_  
Chloe, the content._


	2. Letter 2: Hella-Ween

_Happy Halloween Maximus!!_  
  
_I know, I know. ‘Chloe! Didn’t you start off your last letter by apologising for the lack of contact?’ Why yes Max, yes I did. But you know what? You, are not in ANY position to get mad at me for delays. Besides, it’s Halloween! You can forgive me, right? Of course you can…Just like I’d forgive you if a letter showed up tomorrow._  
  
_Enough about that  though. I’ve gotta fill you in on what’s been happening!_  
  
_Alright, so first. More parties!! Heh, how awesome is that?! Rach keeps dragging me along to them. Technically, she’s invited, and she brings me to crash them. Victoria got into the Vortex Club last month though, so at every party she tries to convince the seniors that those parties aren’t a place for the ‘riff-raff’ like us…So in response, I drew all over her face after she passed out one night. Childish. I know. But a classic!_  
  
_But yeah! We crash these Vortex parties, drink a whole bunch, maybe smoke a little weed if any of them brought any (mainly cause Rachel can get anything off of that lot), then we usually get the fuck out of there, swiping as much booze as we can in the process!_  
  
_Some times though….Some times we stay a little longer. And Rach convinces me to go dance with her, and while I’m happy to dance in my room, or at a show like Firewalk…Actually dancing **with** Rachel is…it’s nice. Like, I can feel so many eyes on us, everyone watching her every move, and watching me curiously, probably wondering why I’m up there with her. But I don’t think about that when it happens…Hell, I barely think at all! How could I? When I’m dancing with Rachel Amber…fuck I’m such a dork._  
  
_Enough of that mushy shit! So anyway, the reason I decided to write to you again today of all days was…Well, I was thinking about some of the Halloweens we shared. You remember them right? Even when we were little shits, dressed up as cookies of all fucking things. I thought that was kinda lame, but you loved it so…I was happy to go along. I always am huh?_  
  
_You can thank Rach for my nostalgic thoughts at the moment. Recently, she’s been asking more and more about you. Wanting to know about the mysterious ‘ex-best friend’. And tonight, while we were getting ready to head out to the Vortex’s Halloween party, she found some of our old pirate gear, suggested that she and I go as that. I shot that down pretty fucking quick._  
  
_It’s not that I don’t want to, or that I wanted to let her down…But that was our thing, ya know? Dad was lucky that we let him get involved. But letting someone new join our crew? When you aren’t even here? It just…doesn’t feel right. She asked about it though, and so I told her some of our adventures._  
  
_‘The Tales of Captain Bluebeard! And her trusty first mate, Long Max Silver!!’_  
  
_I told her about one of the best. The day we marked all that shit up at the lighthouse. You remember right? Well, even if you don’t, I gave a small hinting at it in my last letter to you. Anyway. I told her about that day, how we marked our map and our tree stump. How we proceeded to climb the lighthouse, back when it was still unlocked anyway. How we climbed the stairs all the way to the top, and you came out on the balcony even though you were scared shitless, just cause you didn’t wanna seem like a scaredy-cat to me…_  
  
_Even if you hadn’t come out on the balcony, I wouldn’t have cared Max. I wouldn’t have thought of you any less. You know that right? You never had to do anything you didn’t want to around me. If you were scared, I wouldn’t have cared. Heh, a rhyme…But seriously. There was so much I could tell you were hesitant about, unsure of, and you went along with it anyway. Was it cause you didn’t wanna let me down? You never could have._  
  
_I think I know this now because…Well, because I’m you, I guess. Not literally! But like. With Rach…She’s me, and I’m you. She convinces me to do things I’m unsure about, like going to these dumb parties. She makes me feel like I can do anything! She even brought up driving to Seattle to find you and…I want to do it. I want to do it so bad._  
  
_But I won’t._  
  
_Anyway…Rach is waiting downstairs. She thinks I’m up here putting the finishing touches on my costume. But that’s a lie. I just wanted to talk to you again. Even though you never talk back. You can’t talk back, I never send these things.  I promise that I’ll start talking to you more again Max. You may have forgotten me, but I will never forget you. I promise._  
  
_That way, if I ever do get up the courage to go to Seattle…Maybe things will just snap back to the way they were. But with Rachel along too! I know you’d love her. You’re both amazing._  
  
  
_Chloe the nostalgic._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Sorry about the delay. It was a mix of half-forgetting about it and half-wanting to make sure it was decent before I sent the chapter out. Originally I was gonna write a Christmas letter, but I feel like there'd be a bit too big of a gap from Chloe there. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the second letter!
> 
> -ThePunkScientist


	3. Letter 3: Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. Where do I begin with this? Well...Probably with sorry?
> 
> Sorry that it took so long for me to write another damn letter for this. What was it, like, four months? Anyone who is reading both this, and the story I'm doing with TheCrazyFriend, probably knows about how overloaded I've been this year. But it's no excuse. I'll try and get more of these out. I actually have letters planned out up until the tenth one, so who knows, I might be faster?
> 
> No promises.
> 
> -ThePunkScientist

_Letter 3: Thanksgiving?_

~~_MaaaaX? whEre R U?? why dont u evr rite back? pleeees rite bck?_ ~~

_Hey Max…_  
  
_Do me a favor and like…ignore that top shit? I scribbled it out as best I could, but knowing you, you’ll still be able to read the fucking shit anyway…_  
  
_Anyway. It’s Thanksg-…It /was/ Thanksgiving yesterday, and oh boy, what a fucking day it was._  
  
_First, Rachel said she couldn’t hang cause she was gonna spend the day with her family. Which, after what her Dad pulled, is a fucking miracle. But…I guess she and Rose are still pretty close, for now. Apparently she’s been trying to convince Rachel to give that asshole another chance, to just wipe all that illegal shit under the rug and go back to how things were before. If I’ve learned one thing about Rachel since I met her? Not gonna happen. And if Rose keeps pushing it…Maybe Rachel will be able to hang this time next year._  
  
_But as if that wasn’t bad enough, Joyce decided to drop a fucking bombshell of her own on me yesterday morning! She said she wanted the three of us: Her, me, and pornstache, to spend Thanksgiving together for the first time, as a ‘real family’. Well fuck that! If she thinks bringing  GI Jerkoff into the house makes him my family, then she’s way more naïve than I thought. She’s lucky that I’m at least tryyyying to not fight him every second of every day. And believe me, I am trying…._  
  
_I didn’t stick around at home long after that._  
  
_Instead, I just went out. Figured I’d go distract myself, just hang at the junkyard, maybe go see what the skaters were doing, see if Frank was willing to give a holiday discount…But then the worst part of the day hit me…_  
  
_This was my first Thanksgiving alone…_  
  
_It’s not my first without Dad, or without you. But before now, it was still me and Mom…Now? Now she’s abandoned me too for some jobless loser, who thinks that because he was in the army, it makes him in charge of my life…_  
  
_So part of my plan ended up coming true. I did go to the junkyard and…Well, I’m still there as I’m writing this. I used my totally real and not at all ‘fake’ ID to get as much booze as I could afford, and…I don’t remember much of Thanksgiving after that. Clearly, I tried to write to you, evidence above. And I remember…crying my eyes out…I’d never admit that to you, but fuck it, you, or anyone else, will never see this. Like all the others._  
  
_So yeah, I cried. I sobbed. I fucking broke down. Because now that Lieutenant Leper has swayed Mom over to his side…I really am alone. Well…Mostly…Rachel is still technically there. Even if she’s busy. She’s all I’ve got left. And I know she wants to leave this shit hole as much as I do…So Max, believe these words:_  
  
_I will do anything I can, to get me and Rachel out of here._  
  
  
_Chloe, the determined._


End file.
